Standing on the rooftop
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: When you're standing on a rooftop the only way to go is down. AkuRoku


Standing on the rooftop

Summary: When you're standing on the rooftop, there's nowhere to go but down.

Author's Note: If you see what you like, and you like what you see and you like who I be, then keep the love alive. Favourite. Comment and subscribe.

Sci-fi

"Hello, Roxas" The figure did not move, didn't appear startled, didn't even flinch as Axel stepped from the shadows

"How did you find me?" Axel reached out towards his companion, whose hollow voice sent a shiver down his spine. The voice seemed void of any emotion at all.

He looked over at the teen, who was silhouetted by the twinkling city lights, making the tips of his hair seem died in a neon rainbow.

"Don't you remember? You've brought me here before. You showed me this place and told me why you come here." The shoulders tensed.

"Why did you come here?" irritation had crept into his tone. Axel smiled as a small flare of hope lit itself in his chest.

"Why do you think?" Roxas twisted around, placing one hand on the ledge to steady himself, and glared furiously at Axel. All Axel felt was the overwhelming urge to snatch the teen away from the edge. Bring him back to safety and never let go.

"I'm not coming down, Axel" The unnoticed shackles released themselves and Axel stumbled forward.

"But why, Roxas? Why would you do that?' Roxas turned back to look at the city sprawled below him, like he was soaking it all in before he became a part of it forever, dried blood gripping the soles of strangers shoes.

"There isn't anything worth living for anymore" Hurt stung Axel's mind

"What about me?" it was barely whispered but Roxas still herd him

"What about you, Axel?" He staggered backwards as he felt he force behind the words.

Silence.

"Do I mean so little to you?" Silence was his only answer. Anger rippled through his veins. He stalked forwards until he was up against the three foot high wall that ran around the perimeter of the roof. He was within touching distance of the blond. Surprise etched itself onto Roxas' face.

"So you won't care if I die then" the surprise transformed into horror.

"DON"T!" Axel smirked and relaxed against the wall. "You can't die, you have too much to live for"

"The only thing I have to live for is sitting in front of me about to throw himself off the top of a rather high building in an attempt at suicide" Blond spikes swayed as Roxas shook his head.

"You can't only live for me. What about Demyx? Zexion?"

His protests were waved aside.

"Friends count for nothing when your reason for being is gone" Roxas turned around. His feet sending up a small puff of dust as they landed. Fury screamed at Axel from every muscle in his small body.

"Why the hell do you keep saying that? I can't be your only reason for living?" Axel cut him off with fury of his own

"Because its true! God dammit, Roxas! How can you be so bloody blind?" Roxas' mouth formed the beginnings of words. Axel stalked up to Roxas, so close they were almost touching. The redhead loomed over Roxas forcing him to look up, unable to mentally curse his vertically challenged body. Axels eyes burned.

"Roxas, we have been BEST FRIENDS out ENTIRE lives how can you not know that I love you?"

"What? No. You don't love me. You can't" Axel growled

"Do you want me to prove it?" Axel shoved his lips against the blonde's.

Thoughts were screaming trough his head that Roxas was frozen in place. All he could see was red. All he could smell was heat. All he could taste was fire.

Axel pulled away abruptly and stormed towards the door

"Axel" a leather clad grip tightened on the door knob

"What? How can you possibly hurt me more?"

"Axel, I can't, I can't" Axel whirled around to face the stammering blonde that was crushing his heart.

"What can't you do, Rox? Tell me, because god knows I don't understand?""You don't understand but you know"

"Yes"

"Tell me what you know" Green eyes hid

"I know that I'm too late" Roxas scuffed his shoe against the dust and grave;

"I'm sorry, Axel. I really am" His footsteps backed away, heading back to the edge.

He made it halfway before he was tackled into the roof. Rock solid arms locking themselves against his torso. Roxas fought to get away but the arms stayed firm.

"Let me GO!" a chuckled laugh brushed past his ear

"Never" A small click emanated from his wrist. He held his arm up so he could see what had caused the noises. Handcuffs.

A feral grin lit Axel's face.

"Now if you die, I'm dying with you" Anger flushed Roxas' cheeks.

"This isn't FAIR, Axel. I want to die. I want it to be over. I JUST WANT TO FORGET"

"What? What do you want to forget, Roxas? Please enlighten me"

"Everything" the hollowness was back, making Axel to get even angrier.

"No, do not shut me out." He sat up pulling Roxas with him "You obviously need to talk about this. So talk!"

"No, I'm not bringing you into this"

"Why not? I want to help" Roxas shook his head

"You can't"

"At least let me try. It's not as if you have anything to lose"

The pair fell into an uneasy silence.

As the hours dragged on the tension became more and more closing in on unbearable.

When the sky was as cold and dark as it could be Roxas began to talk. Softly at first, facing the invisible stars, leaning against the warm chest behind him. He talked about whatever came into his mind, whatever he wanted to say he said. And Axel listened. The pair sharing the little body heat they had.

As his stories ran out, Roxas began to explain the emptiness, the sadness, the loneliness he felt.

At this Axel interrupted

"You are never alone"

"Loneliness and being alone are different"

They were still talking as the sun painted the sky a lighter shade of blue.

As it sky got lighter, closer to the colour of blood rather than blue, the pair quietened, simply watching the lights turn off as the sun rose.

"Hey, Rox" A sleepy mumble was all he got by way of acknowledgement from his blonde counterpart. "You know I love you, right?

A small snore was the response given.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Axel smiled softly as he gently eased his arms around Roxas' form. He slowly stood, carrying the blonde to descend the stairwell to join the heaving city below.


End file.
